Solid State Power Controller (SSPC) technology may be gaining acceptance as a modern alternative to the combination of conventional electro-mechanical relays and circuit breakers for commercial aircraft power distribution as it may have high reliability, “soft” switching characteristics, fast response time, and ability to facilitate advanced load management and other aircraft functions. While SSPCs with current rating under 20 A may have been widely utilized in aircraft secondary distribution systems, power dissipation, voltage drop, and leakage current associated with solid state power switching devices may pose challenges for using SSPCs in high voltage applications of aircraft primary distribution systems with higher current ratings.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method for driving multiple MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) in parallel for high power solid state power controller applications.